Hilary Duff
Hilary Erhard Duff is an American singer and actress born on 28th September 1987 in Houston, Texas. She is most famous for playing the title role in Lizzie McGuire and the sequel film. Since starting her acting, Hilary has branched out her career to many other fields: author, singer, entrepenuer, songwriter and producer. As well as her success as an actress, she has released 7 albums (one each year from 2002 to 2008. It was also speculated in 2012 that Hilary may be working on another studio album. Early Life Hilary was born on 28th September 1987 in Houston, Texas to Robert Erhard Duff and Susan Colleen. She has an older sister Haylie, who is also in the acting and singing business. From a young age, she took after her sister and the two attended acting, singing and ballet classes together. Hilary, Haylie and their mum moved to California in 1993 so that the sisters could pursue an acting career. They auditioned for several years and were cast in many TV commercials. Due to her career, Hilary was homeschooled from the age of eight. TV Appearances Film Roles Music Career '2002: Santa Claus Lane' '2003: Metamorphosis' '2004: Hilary Duff' '2005: Most Wanted' '2006: 4Ever Hilary Duff' '2007: Dignity' '2008: Best Of Hilary Duff' Other Projects 'Entrepeneurship' Hilary has launched 2 clothing lines. The first was 'Stuff By Hilary Duff' and was distributed in the USA, Australia, Canada and South Africa as of 2008. The company later expanded and also sold furniture, fragrances and jewelry which was targeted at the teen and preteen audience. However, by the end of 2008, the company was discontinued due to Hilary losing some of the control over the company. The second line was a collaboration with DKNY Jeans where she co-designed a collection of special pieces. The objective of the project was to design a clothing line for girls of her own age and the collection debuted in the USA in 2009 under the name 'Femme for DKNY'. The line ran for a short time before being discontinued. Hilary has also released her own perfume, 'With Love . . . Hilary Duff' which was distributed by Elizabeth Arden from September 2006. it was intially only sold in the USA, but was later branched out to Canada, Japan and Europe. It was one of the three best-selling fragrances in late 2006. A summer version of the perfume, titled "Wrapped with Love", was released in January 2008 'Writing' With Simon & Schuster, Hilary set up a book writing deal. Her first novel, titled 'Elixir' was published in October 2010. It was co-written by Elise Allen and has since become a New York Times best-seller. She released 'Devoted' in October 2011 and carries on where her first novel left off. Hilary has also revealed that she wants to release a non-fiction book in 2012 based on children coping with divorce. 'Charity Work' Hilary has been involved in many charity campaigns. In 2005, she donated $250,000 to help the victims of Hurricane Katrina on top of 2.5 million meals to the victims. In 2006, she also travelled to a New Orleans elementary school to distribute meals. She has also helped out with various youth charities such as Kids With A Cause. Personal Life In 2007, Hilary began dating NHL player Mike Comrie. They announced their engagement on 19th February 2010 and married on 14th August 2010 in Santa Barbara, California. Hilary gave birth to the couple's first child, a son named Luca Cruz Comrie, on 20th March 2012. Gallery 123298-hilary-duff.jpg 1350956343_9-republican-hilary-duff-560.jpg 1355586029_hillary-duff_1.jpg hilary_duff135b.jpg Hilary-Duff-Hairstyles1.jpg hilary-duff-hairstyles15.jpg Hilary-Duff-photoshoot-HQ-hilary-duff-19224824-1000-1488.jpg Hilary-hilary-duff-184124_400_522.jpg Hiles-hilary-duff-32413598-1218-1222.jpg